


a dozen iced sinnamon buns

by Foxen



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, baker!paz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxen/pseuds/Foxen
Summary: We all need a little more of Paz in our lives, so here's some fanart of Baker!Paz.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	a dozen iced sinnamon buns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Different_frequency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Different_frequency/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Yaim'la](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544363) by [Different_frequency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Different_frequency/pseuds/Different_frequency). 



> Huge thanks to Kata for blessing us with Baker!Paz and her absolutely amazing fic Yaim'la.

**Author's Note:**

> <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [At the End of the Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613562) by [IsoldeArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsoldeArcher/pseuds/IsoldeArcher)




End file.
